bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Serana Kresnik
Serana Kresnik (エミルクルセレナ, Kresnik Serana) is a Shinigami and former 15th seat member of the Gotei 13's 4th Division under Captain Kakyoku Kawakaze. She is also known as the "Knight of the Looking Glass", due to her skill when using the abilities of her Zanpakuto. As she now is a member of the Oniwabanshu and works as an assassin, Serana is in charge of Shuyen Satonaka and Jin Arafune's training and growth in the field. Appearance Serana is an incredibly beautiful young woman of standard height for a woman. She is said to have skin as white as snow, a trait which causes many suitors to pursue her. Her eyes are of a crimson coloration and have been said to contrast nicely against her long silver colored hair. Serana's long hair reaches down past her waist. However, she wears a hair clip in her hair in order to keep it from getting in her way too much. Compared to many others, Serana has a considerably more adult figure, including her large bust and slender waist. Her mere appearance is enough to cause several of her targets during missions to swoon for her in order to make her jobs far easier to complete. Clothing wise, Serana typically wears a set of light blue armor with the chest piece leaving her midriff exposed. The lower section, despite being armor, is fashioned in the form of over-lapping skirts with a thinner red layer of armor underneath the blue. Both parts of this armor possess white frills on the end. In her armor, Serana is also equipped with a miniature cape that ends just as midriff begins. Personality When one encounters her for the first time, Serana appears to be an extremely shy and gentle person who stands at odds with actual fighting. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that she uses to make those around her feel secure and to hide her true nature. She has the mindset of that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that she begins to drool profusely upon witnessing the suffering of others. Quick to be angered and easily annoyed, Serana is hot-headed and often tends to overreact to certain things. Something of a sadist, she is not above enjoying a good fight, and she often attacks her opponents in a very brutal fashion. Serana seems to thoroughly enjoy violence, as she toys with her opponents and fights with no regards for the safety of others. Despite her wild and battle-hungry attitude, she does have a sense of honor and respects strength and determination. She also appears to be against the idea of killing those who she considers worthless, having opted to leave defenseless humans alone as they posed no real threat or challenge to her. However, she also did not oppose Shuyen Satonaka when he decided to massacre the very same individuals she decided to spare just moments ago. Serana can often be found on missions consisting of treasure hunts or assassinating individuals who have been marked by an unknown benefactor, rarely getting involved with the destruction of the World of the Living or threats to the general public due to a lack of interest on her part. She prefers finding relatively obscure items and adding it to her collection, even if the general consensus is that it is nothing but junk. History Synopsis Equipment Weakening Perfume: Serana often covers herself in a perfume that causes those who get close to her to inhale a mixture of pheromones that lower there an inhibitions and allow for Serana to seduce them into doing what she wants far more easily. The special pheromone in this perfume affects both the emotional centers of the brain but also the centers that control choices, making resistance very difficult, but not impossible. Powers and Abilities Terrifying Spiritual Power: Serana is shown to have tremendous amount of Spiritual Energy stored within her body, giving her a frightening amount of Spiritual Power. To some it seems as though her very presence is monstrously overwhelming as she can use her aura alone to cause a distinct pressure throughout an area. Serana's control over her Spiritual Power is so great that he can use it to suppress an opponent's energy, such as the case where she cancelled Shuya's movements in order to punish him during training. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Serana is a highly skilled fighter, using powerful and surprising strikes with cunning deception. While fighting, her preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of her great agility, aggressively and rapidly striking from various angles to confuse and overwhelm her opponent. Serana is shown highly adept in combining her speed and her strength with her swordsmanship in order to defeat her opponent. She has shown herself to be capable of performing feats of frightening strength which is also evident as she is capable of easily cutting through a building, as well as slicing apart a boulders with a mere flick of the wrist. Serana has also demonstrated a use of the reverse grip style of swordsmanship causing her to hold the blade horizontally with the blade flowing alongside her arm, using the blade like a large dagger with it sharpened point, aiming backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. Serana is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. Monsterous Strength: Serana has a very large degree of physical strength, displayed by her ability to fight back her opponent's attacks with a single arm. Her strength is shown when she fights off several of her former squadmates from her time in the Gotei 13 attacks with nothing but her bare hands alone; being able to grab a fireball from mid-air and smash it into someone else. Serana's presence alone is enough to bring some opponent's to their very knees, in fear of her strength. Shuyen has remarked that Serana would even be a match for his grandmother, Anna Satonaka. Serana has also been shown to break free from bindings with relative ease. Tremendous Durability: She easily ignores most of the injuries she has sustained in battle not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in her body. She can also use her Spiritual Power in order to gather reishi to act as a sort of armor, making it nearly impossible for her to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents, unless she is caught off-guard. Supernatural Seductress: As a female assassin, Serana has received training and refined her skills in the art of seduction. This tactical skills is used on both male and female targets, allowing Serana to quickly eliminate her targets. When this skill is used in conjuction with her perfume, she is able to sweetly coax her foe into doing her bidding or even have them walk directly into a trap that she has laid out for them. High Speed Movements: Serana is fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between herself and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. She is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by her until after it has taken place. In battle she is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Genius Intellect: Serana is a very insightful wpman, regularly showing more understanding about new occurrences than one would expect. She has shown the ability to understand things she has no personal experience with, such as with dealing with new opponents and abilities that they possesses. Serana is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in her opponents' techniques and abilities, although she rarely shares her discoveries with those she does not trust. Serana is also adept at adjusting to her opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. She is very perceptive and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. Zanpakuto Kyōrikai (鏡璃界, "Glassy Mirror World") is the name of Serana's Zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a standard Katana with a silver colored scabbard with a gold trim around both the top and its base. The scabbard possesses a reflective quality, allowing Serana to be able to bounce back low level Kido with no effort. :[[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command phrase "Look Upon Yourself", Kyōrikai is swung forward overhead in an arc by Serana. As she swings her blade and speaks the command, Kyōrikai transforms from a standard Katana into a shimmering long-sword with a azure colored guard in the shape of a pair of wings. Directly beneath the blade is a large red gem that grows brighter in conjunction to the strength emotion Serana is feeling, signalling an increase in strength. ::Shikai Special Ability: Upon being released, Kyōrikai enables Serana to create, shape and manipulate glass, an amorphous, non-crystalline, solid material that exhibits a glass transition, which is the reversible transition in amorphous materials; or in amorphous regions within semi-crystalline materials from a hard and relatively brittle state into a molten or rubber-like state. Serana is also able to shatter and reshape pre-existing glass, subsequently moving it via a form of telekinesis which is actually induced by her Spiritual Power, although she can only affect glass that is present in the same area as her. In addition, Serana is also capable of using his Spiritual Power in order to take fragments and glass and weld them together, coating them in reishi to form mirrors of a sort. If one of these mirrors are destroyed, the damage dealt is reflected back, dealing double the damage to the attacker. Serana is capable of manipulating reflections, by controlling and using these mirrors, which are reflective surfaces that can be used to reflect or redirect attacks. She is even capable of turning the reflections into real objects or beings, turn mirrors into prisons, storage-places or dimensions of her own use, manipulate space inside reflections, and so on. ::*'Nagare Hansha' (流れ反射, "Flowing Relection"): Kyōrikai's most basic technique when utilizing its abilities. This technique allows Serana to phase through any reflective surface with a simple touch and then appear in another surface. This ability is mostly used for espionage, escaping attacks, or for a way to get close to the enemy. With Kyōrikai allowing Serana to create mirrors and other reflective objects, there is a multitude of opportunities for Serana to utilize this technique in the field of battle as well. ::*'Kagami' (鏡, "Looking Glass"): The technique that gained Serana the moniker of "Knight of the Looking Glass". This technique allows Serana to utilize reflections in order to create a countless number of clones, like the infinite reflections between two opposing mirrors, possessing similar abilities and skills as the original. These clones are able to attack a foe with completely physical strikes and can even utilize the other techniques of Kyōrikai on their own. When struck with sufficient force, these clones will shatter into glass shards that can be used in other techniques as well. Kagami is the basis of Serana's fighting style as she fights mainly based on clones and illusions, allowing her to fool her foes into exhaustion and subsequently their own defeat. Her skill in utilizing this technique has developed to the point where she is able to activate it at a moment's notice, often fooling foes into believing the original is still standing in front of them. ::* Keisei Sanran Ryū (形成散乱竜, "Form Scattered Dragon"): Utilizing the pieces of glass that have been shattered through the usage of other techniques or by an opponent's attack, Serana is able to collect them into the form of a large transparent dragon-like creature. Being made from nearly thousands of pieces of broken glass, the dragon possesses a multitude of razor-sharp edges, capable of slicing through an opponent with even a simple brush of the skin. Should the opponent attack the dragon recklessly, the same principle as the base abilities of Kyōrikai applies--in which the attacker receives twice the amount of damage reflected back at them in the process. Even when the glass making up its form is broken, the dragon simply grows in strength as Serana is able to simply add the broken glass back to large mass. The form can even be reshaped at will in order to form new limbs as to better adapt to any given situation in a battle, allowing him access to a very versatile attack. Serana is free to manipulate the direction and speed of this technique, even riding on top of its head as a form of transportation. ::*'Kyouka Suigetsu' (鏡花水月, "Mirror Flower, Water Moon"): If Serana cannot block or evade an opponent's attack, she will summon a series of mirrors to appear around her position. These mirrors are enveloped in Serana's Magical Power, so when it comes into contact with the opponent's attack, the mirror creates an exact replica of the attack; but it is now covered in a layer of Serana's own Spiritual Energy. This allows the mirror attack to overcome the original due to a boost in strength, and attack the opponent ::*'Kagami no Naka no Otoko' (鏡の中の男, "Man in the Mirror"): If the opponent is close enough, Serana is able to trap them in the reflection of a mirror. Once this technique is activated, only the individual that Serana is targeting is capable of seeing or even sensing her location, even if there others are looking directly at the mirror being used for this technique. Simply breaking the mirror does not stop this technique use as it makes the technique stronger since there are now more openings to the mirror. With each mirror or shard of a mirror being used in this technique, the more parts of an individual that can be trapped, allowing Serana to leave an opponent stranded or suspended from various angles, allowing her to torture or defeat them more efficiently. This technique can even be used to trap an opponent's attack in a mirror. Once trapped, Serana is able to release the attack from any of her created reflective surfaces, allowing her to attack an opponent at seemingly random times. ::* 'Uchikudaka Reta Yumem '(打ち砕かれた夢, "Shattered Dreams"): One of Serana's favorite techniques to utilize in battle since its usage is managed by the reaction of most opponents to shatter any of the mirrors created by Kyōrikai. Upon activation of this technique, the broken shards of glass begin to float about her body and sharpen themselves after being coated by Serana's Magical Power. The sharpened shards of glass begin to resemble diamond dust and can be shot at opponents like a hail of bullets or can be reshaped into larger forms and weapons. These glass weapons are reinforced with a layer of reishi granting them much stronger durability than their standard form. However, with this technique's base shard form, these fragments can be inhaled by the opponent or absorbed through the skin if touched recklessly. Then, being diamond sharp, the shards are able to damage the internal organs of the victim, shredding them from the inside out.